


One Good Hoop

by koala_bear28



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Not What It Looks Like, Protective Siblings, Rivalry, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala_bear28/pseuds/koala_bear28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're confusing me with Kuroko. And it's not a talent, it's just the way I play."</p><p>If you give a girl a basketball, she looks at you like you're crazy. If you give Korea a basketball, she dribbles and shoots it with ease. </p><p>Kuroko has many siblings, but his favorite is his little sister. She may be violent, but she's a smart cookie. Korea Tetsuya, first year at Seirin High, dreams of becoming an amazing basketball player and play in the WNBA. Many people doubt her about it, but Korea doesn't mind. She has a great eye and an amazing secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my imagination running wild with made up characters. Basically all of these chapters will have something to do with the episodes from the anime. This going to be cool.

_Buzz!_

_The buzzer went off when she made her basket. She just shot a buzzer beater. The crowd around her went wild. She jumped up and down in victory. Her team won!_

_Thump!_

When Izuma opened her eyes, she saw that she was on the floor; her alarm buzzing very loudly.

"Izuma, get down here or you'll be late for school!"

Masaaki, her dad called Izuma from downstairs.If you didn't know Masaaki, you were considered mentally slow. He was the coach of Shuutoku High School Basketball Team meaning Izuma was very popular among the boys and girls of Shuutoku. 

"Coming!" Izuma got off the floor and scrambled around her room and bathroom, getting ready for school.

When she came downstairs, she was surprised to see that breakfast was already made.

 _Daddy's not in a good mood_ , she thought quietly to herself.

"Hmph"

_Puffing very loud._

"Ngh."

_He's making it uncomfortable to eat._

_"_ Ugh"

"Daddy, if you're having trouble coming up with a game plan for the championship league, then could you just ask for help?"

It really irritated Izuma when Masaaki never asked for her help when he clearly needed it. All the boys on Shuutoku Basketball Team did it actually. They said it wasn't right to let a "delicate" girl like Izuma do all the hard work while they did nothing.

"No thanks, it's not that. It's your mom."

"What's up?"

Izuma parents weren't married.They both were single parents with only one child each although Izuma's mom had seven kids including herself.

"She said that she wants you to come stay with her this month so you wouldn't be lonely while walking to school."

_Half of the time, I am lonely and invisible, one of my specialties._

Izuma thought it was great she was hardly noticed by other people except Shuutoku High School; she thought it was easier to make passes and block shots people made in basketball.

"It doesn't really matter to me as long as I get to school, right?"

 Izuma grabbed her plate and carried it to the sink. She began walking out the door.

"Later Dad."

As Izuma walked out the house,her usual thoughts came to mind.

_Generation Of Miracles_

_Murasakibara Atushi of Yosen High_

_Midormia Shintarou of Shuutoku High_

_Aomine Daiki of Touou Academy_

_Akashi Seijuurou of Rakuzan High_

_Kise Ryouta of Kaijou High_

_Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin High, Izuma's big brother._

"All of a sudden, I miss those guys."


	2. A Girl Can Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuma just wants to play basketball but her dad says it's too dangerous to play with boys that are on a higher level than her.She decides to show him and other boys that a girl can do it.

He _has such high potential. Maybe too much. Either way, we'll need it to beat Shuutoku at the championship league._

"Hi Riko"

Izuma walked into the gym while Seirin basketball team was practicing. Although her dad coached basketball, she liked seeing how much teamwork Seirin used to win their games.

"Hi Izuma, what are you doing here?"

Aida Riko was the coach for Seirin basketball team. She was also Izuma's best friend.Just from looking at her team, she could tell whether or not they were fit to play a game.

**(Fact: Aida Riko's father and Korea's father played on the same basketball team. While Kagetora was working with Maasaki, Korea played with Riko until she had to leave. They still were best friends even after Korea left.)**

"Kagami, your other left!"

The boys were hard at work preparing for the game.To Izuma, it looked like they were lost on what to do. Like Riko, Izuma observed teams very well, but instead she observed the court as well to determine the distances between players and the goal by approximately measuring a player's height in centimeters, then multiplying it by the approximate height of the goal. This also means a lot of problems go through her head during a basketball game, taking her attention elsewhere but the amount of times Shuutuko makes baskets.

"Would it be ok if I practiced shooting on the other side of the court?"

Izuma was rather a very calm girl,but when it came to basketball and sweets, she would probably kill you over it.

"Sure don't try to get in the boys practice either. Like last time."

Izuma happily dropped her stuff and grabbed a basketball. 

_Measure, aim, shoot._

Izuma focused on the goal. No one noticed her, thankfully. The ball rolled off her fingertips. From the half court line, Izuma considered it the easiest line.

_Swish! Perfect 3!_

"Girls can play basketball. I'm impressed."

Izuma's head shot back. She turned to see the boys stopped to look at her shoot.

* * *

  _Ok buddy! Who just says that girls can play out of the blue? Do they not know what I'm capable_ of?!

"Sounds like you're challenging me to a one-on-one with you."

Izuma knew who it was, Kagami Taiga.

**(Fact: Kagami Taiga is Korea's friend from America. After what happened with Tatsuya and Kagami, Korea decided to separate herself from the two of them since she was their younger 'sister'. Since Korea followed Tatsuya most of the time, Kagami became jealous and began to look down on Korea.)**

Kagami stepped forward and looked down at Izuma. 

"I can't do that. You might get hurt!"

_Here we go again!_

Izuma had enough of people telling her she couldn't play.

"Excuse me,do you even know who I am?! I am Korea Izuma Tetsuya, daughter of Shuutoku basketball coach. And before you start making assumptions about me, I'm pretty sure I can basketball better than you can!"

The entire team stared at Izuma surprisingly. 

"Did you just said Tetsuya?" Kagami asked.

Izuma smiled viciously.She was glad she mentioned her name.

"Yeah, you know as in, Kuroko Tetsuya's little sister."

Silence filled the room.

Izuma casually picked up the basketball and threw it backwards from the half-court line.

_Swish! Another 3!_

"Too bad no one values the way girls do things. It would be nice to actually have an all-star girl player on a basketball team."

Izuma knew the silence wouldn't last long. She was just persuading them into talking. 

"Why not?"

Everyone looked back to see Kuroko.

**(Fact: Kuroko Tetsuya is Korea's brother. Some people call them twins since they're the same age and look alike. Kuroko says rude things to Korea but she always let's it go since he's her brother. Before Korea left, Kuroko cried in her arms until Korea was almost left by her plane.)**

"What?! Girls can't play basketball. They can't even coach a basket-" Kagami screamed.

"What was that Kagami? Girls can't coach what?"

Riko was tightly squeezing Kagami's head. 

"Anyways we would be happy to have you on our basketball team Korea."

_Really?! Wait a minute. Did she just called me Korea?_

"Thanks Riko!" She said loudly.

When the boys returned to their practice, Izuma walked towards Riko.

"Don't call me Korea."

"Why not? It makes it seem like you're related to Kuroko. And besides,it's your name."

"Riko you can be a pain sometimes but ok, I'll go by Korea for now on. Later."

"Korea" ran out the building all the way home. 

"Dad," she was out of breath, "I made the basketball team!"

Her dad head shot up, "How?!"

Korea explained to her dad how Kuroko suggested the idea and everything that happened beforehand. 

"Since the championship league is coming up, I hope you'll be happy to play against us."

Korea eyes beamed with excitement. 

"Hell yeah!" 


	3. Surprise,Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woof!Woof!Korea wakes up like any ordinary day,ready for basketball practice.Only she wonders if hybrid people are allowed in school?

"Ahhh!"

Korea screamed as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Mom!"

Korea's mom came upstairs to Korea's room. She stared confused as Korea stood in front of her.

"I have a tail and dog ears. What you mean don't panic?!"

Korea followed her mom downstairs as she pulled on her hat and oversized jacket.

"Honey I can't do anything about it. You'll just have to go to school with it. Don't worry, Kuroko will look after you."

Korea looked at her brother as he ate his breakfast.

"That gives me something to worry about now."

Korea ate her breakfast very quickly and walked to school with her brother by her side.

"So cute."

Korea looked to her side to see Kuroko was gone.

"Woof!"

Korea looked behind her to see Kuroko staring into a box. She walked up behind him to see a small puppy that had her and Kuroko eye looks.

"Can we keep him?"

Kuroko looked deep into the dog's eyes.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

After a day full of classes, Korea walked clumsily to basketball practice. Everyone was practicing that they didn't even notice her.

"Ummm....Riko?"

Korea walked behind the coach, her shoes not making a sound. 

"Ahhh don't do that!"

Riko screamed while looking up at Korea.

"Do you know whether or not dogs can play basketball?"

Everyone started laughing, hearing what Korea said.

"Its not funny! I'm serious! Would you like to wake up one morning to see you have dog ears and a tail?!"

Korea took off her hat and jacket, letting her ears and tail show. 

 "Hahaha! Its not Halloween yet so take off the costume!"

Korea looked blankly at Kuroko.

_Would you like to know what it feels like to have no fingers Mr.Too Cool?_

"Anyways....I was wondering if dogs could play basketball because Kuroko found this dog that looked just like us. And maybe because I'm half dog."

Riko thought deep before answering Korea.

"Its been a long time since you've joined the basketball team and I'm pretty sure you play better than the others. So I guess you can play in the game against Shuutuko."

Korea smiled a very sinister smile.She knew that she was amazing at basketball; that's why the students at Shuutuko called her Visabella because of the way she moved on a basketball court.

* * *

 "I'm so excited! We might win today! Wait till you see me dunk over the oth-"

Korea tightly grabbed Kagami's lips and twisted them to the right.

"Don't doubt us. We might not win, we will win, no matter the circumstances."

Kagami winced in pain as he held his lips.

"Korea, I don't think it's a good idea to hurt him before a game."

Everyone backed away from Korea as her dark aura showed. As they entered the building, a cold sweat ran down Korea's back. Masaaki was standing talking to Shuutuko's boys.

"Alright everyone! Listen up!"

Everyone turned to look at Riko.

"This game will determine whether we make it to Inter-High or not. So let's make Seirin proud."

"Yeah!"

Everyone made their way to change if they were playing in the first half. 

_The game's starting.We will win, but Shuutuko have Midorima so it's no doubt if they take control of the game._

Korea watched as the players moved along the court. She did numeral amounts of math problems in her head, deciding each players height, weight, and the distance each of them had between each other. 

_Its only positive they'll lose without my help._


	4. Basketball Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's excited for the game against Shuutuko,only problem is Korea is determined not to stay still.She's half dog and she sees a basketball.

"You can win,right Seirin!"

Everyone on the bench voice cheered for Seirin every time they made a basket.

_Twitch!Twitch!Twitch!Twitch!_

Korea body moved very uncomfortably on the bench.

"Korea....are you ok?"

When Korea looked to her side,she saw that Riko was staring at her.

"I'm fine.I'm just restless.You know this is championship and I'm so excited to play against Shuutuko!That's all!"

 Korea focused her attention back towards the game.

_Its a eight point gap!We'll never win at this rate unless....._

"Come on Shuutuko! You can do it!"

Korea turned to see her dad screaming loudly for Shuutuko. 

Suddenly Korea stood up and slowly walked towards the court.

"Must....get....basket....ball!"

Riko pulled tightly on Korea's arm,trying to sit her back down.

"No Korea! Sit back down! You're playing in the second half!"

Korea stopped in her tracks,causing Riko to lunge forward. 

"You said I'm playing in the second half?"

Riko nodded her head viciously.Sweat ran down her head.

"Hehehe,sorry! I must've got ahead of myself or.....it was just dog instincts."

Riko pulled Korea back to the bench, only to see Korea twitch even more.

* * *

 "Third quarter will begin after a 10-minute break."

Seirin's team headed towards their locker room,while Shuutuko headed to theirs.

"Alright listen up,"Riko said very loudly,"I've decided to let Korea take Mitobe place since she was twitching the entire first half and because I'm pretty sure we will win this game with her help."

Everyone eyes turned wide when Riko patted Korea's head.

"That's impossible! Korea can't even dribble, she can just shoot!"

Riko gave Kagami a wide,wicked grin before turning to Korea. 

"Korea what do the basketball players at Shuutuko call you?"

Korea thought deep, What _do they call me?_

"The Blur and Visabella.Why?"

Riko turned towards the others.

"I've done numerous amounts of research on Korea and I'll promise you one thing, we will win this game no matter what! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

 Everyone that was playing made their way to the court. 

"Look, it's Korea!"

Shuutuko players all turned to look at Korea. 

"She plays for Seirin?"

"I thought her dad was against the idea of letting her play basketball."

"Maybe he changed his mind or he didn't know she was playing."

Korea anger started bubbling inside her.

"Enough talk already! Lets play basketball!"

The game began with Shuutuko having the ball.

Korea head spun around numerous problems of measurements for each player. 

Takao soon had the ball, zooming pass Seirin. 

Before he could've pass the ball to Midorima, a blur zoomed by, stole the ball and before anyone could've grasp at the situation, Seirin had scored two points.

"What?!"

Shuutuko's players were still dumbfounded at what had just happened.

Riko and the others cheered for Seirin, although they didn't know what happened except Riko and Kuroko and Maasaki.

When Seirin called for a timeout, everyone stood around Riko with puzzled faces.

"None of us touched the ball, how could we have scored?!"

Kuroko's weight shifted to his other leg.

"Visabella."

**(Fact: Students at Shuutoku call Korea by the name 'Visabella'. Whenever Korea was at Shuutoku and they were practicing, Korea quickly stole a basketball, leaving the others confused by it. Korea kept doing it until she tripped over her own foot and the others saw here. The name stuck with her ever since.)**

"Huh?!"

Korea stared lazily at the crowd. She looked at everyone casually until someone caught her eye.

_Kise Ryouta, a very sorry crybaby over absolutely nothing._

"Korea,what were you doing when Midorima was about to catch the ball?"

Korea eyes darted back to see a very wide, wicked grinned Riko.

"I was just doing a few problems until I saw Midormia reaching for the ball, so I ran up, grabbed the ball, ran to the goal then dunked."

Everyone jaws suddenly dropped at Korea's statement. 

"So that's what coach meant. She knew if Korea played,the ball had no chance of getting to Shuutuko."

Kagami looked over at Korea. 

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Korea."

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me-"

Korea interrupted before anyone could've continue. 

"All of you doubted me?! Geez, I guess girls can't get just at least thirty-five percent respect from boys."

* * *

After third quarter and fourth quarter, Seirin won the game in victory. 

Korea walked up to her dad casually. 

"Good game."

"You too. I never thought my little Korea could've beat boys in basketball that are on a higher level than her."

Korea smiled gleefully. 

"You know what I say, once in a while everyone gets 'Basketball Jitters!"

Korea hugged her dad and started walking off.Before she made it to the door, she turned around and started laughing. 

"But I still can't believe we beat Shuutuko, the "so-called" best basketball team in the league! I can't wait to play against Touou Academy! Later Shuutuko, I have numerous amounts of research to do on basketball! I can give you some tips too! You might need it! No you do need it! Hahaha hahaha!"

With that, Korea walked out the building with the rest of her team, her tail wagging behind her in pride.


	5. Underestimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever underestimated someone because of their appearances? A lot of people underestimated Korea because of her appearance. Lets tell you how it all started.

"Please give me my ball!"

Korea jumped up and down,trying to reach her ball from the older kids.

"She's so short! What does she need a basketball for? Girls can't play anyway!"

Korea watched as the boys walked away with her ball. Tears took over her vision as she began to cry bitterly as she walked home. 

"Mommy!"

Korea walked in the house as her mom was putting her brother bed clothes on.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"They took my ball again and they said I was really short and that I can't play basketball!"

Korea mom grabbed Korea and held her in her lap.

"I'll ask daddy to buy you another.Don't worry,big brother Kuroko will protect you forever ok?"

Korea eyes lit up when her mom said that.

"Really?Big brother Kuroko will beat them up next time!"

Korea moved her fists as if she was punching someone.

"Lets not go there Ko-"

"Big brother Kuroko is really strong mommy! I want to be just like him one day!"

* * *

In Middle School

*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*....

"Tetsu-kun!"

Momoi ran up to Kuroko as Korea and Kuroko made their way to the door.

**(Fact: Momoi Satsuki is Korea's rival when it comes to Kurko. Through middle school, Momoi clinged to Kuroko and Korea never liked it. Even through high school, Korea still hated her.)**

Korea heaved a heavy sigh.She was glad someone liked her brother,but of all people it had to be Momoi.

"Hi Momoi.What are you doing here?I thought you were helping Aomine."

Momoi smiled gleefully. 

"I was until he didn't need help anymore so I came looking for you,and now I found you!"

"Just shoot me." Korea said under her breath and clicked her tongue. 

Just then, a basketball came hurling towards the back of Korea's head.

_Thud!_

"Ow!"

Korea fell to the floor in pain,looking intensely at the ball.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean for my pass to miss!"

Korea looked up to see someone reaching a hand out to pull her up. She grabbed onto the hand and got off the floor. 

"Are you ok Korea? You fell pretty hard. It's my fault for stopping you guys!"

Momoi apologized to Korea multiple times yet...Korea wasn't listening.Her eyes were on the guy that "hit" her with the ball.

_Such a vivid body structure! Lavender shoulder-length hair! So manly! The way he gives a presence!_

Korea face flushed red. She was in love! Just...like...Momoi! Her effects must've been on the basketball! Korea shook her head and looked at Momoi. 

"See you tomorrow, Momoi! Kuroko and I have chores to finish at home!"

Korea grabbed Kuroko's hand and walked out the gym. When she walked past a soccer field, the soccer ball hurled her way.

_Thud!_

"Ow! Again,really!"

Korea fell onto the dusty field,her skirt flaring up like Momoi's did when she walked.

"Sorry about that! I kicked it too far!"

Korea got up off the ground. She was enraged. 

"Oh I'll give you something to kick far for!"

Korea threw the ball in the air, jumped up, and kicked the ball back into the field, smack into the boy's face.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Are you alright, Kise?! The ball hit you pretty hard!"

Korea let out a snort.

"Be a man about it,not a punk!"

Korea walked away with Kuroko following behind her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school,Momoi persuaded Korea to watch Aomine and the others practice basketball.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with me! I thought you would've been busy like Tetsu-kun!"

Korea smiled slightly at Momoi.She knew Kuroko wasn't busy,she just told Momoi he had to go home because he had to help her dad.

"What's so great about basketball anyway?"

Momoi looked over at Korea with a serious face.

"Basketball is a very popular sport. You must have endurance yet talent if you want to perfect at the sport. It takes a lot of energy if you want to score lots of points in a game. One hundred and seven is the average number Teiko basketball team makes for each player alone."

Korea eyes widened at Momoi's response. Her dad coaches basketball but she never took it into consideration as to actually get into the depths of the sport. 

"After that basketball hit you in the head yesterday, you seemed to be interested in the sport so I decided to bring you with me!"

Korea shrugged as she she looked at the court.

"I guess."

"Or were you interested in something else?"

Momoi said as she pointed at someone. It was the same person that hit Korea in the head.

"Murasakibara is a great person and he loves sweets! Are you sweet?"

Korea backed away from Momoi as she came closer.

"Depending on the way you see it, I am sweet and I love sweets,especially doughnuts and cookies and Maiubou!"

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Korea as she held a cookie in her hand.

"When did you get that,do you have anymore?"

Momoi fell on top of Korea as she pulled things out her bag. Headphones, chips, Maiubou, chocolate bars, doughnuts, cookies.

"No! My Maiubou! Please don't eat it,its the newest flavor I never tried!"

"This?"

Momoi held up the Maiubou in Korea's face then let out a sinister laugh.

"Here Murasakibara! It's the newest flavor!"

Momoi threw the Maiubou towards Murasakibara. Before he caught it,something grabbed it and zoomed by.

"No one touches my Maiubou but me unless I give it to them!" 

Momoi sat on the floor very surprised to see Korea wasn't under her.

"Awww! I really wanted to taste it! I won't have time to buy some after school!"

Korea looked up to see Murasakibara staring at the Maiubou. Her...Maiubou!

"You can have it if you want it."

Korea held out the Maiubou towards Murasakibara. He stared confused at her. 

"But you never tried it before."

Korea pointed towards her bag then at Momoi. 

"I'll have some later if Momoi doesn't eat my entire bag."

Murasakibara happily took the Maiubou from Korea.

"Thanks! This ought to be good!"

Korea walked over to Momoi and stared at her as she stuffed her face with cookies.

"Fwith shuff is good! Twy swome!"

Momoi held out a cookie towards Korea. Korea shook her head at Momoi's nice gesture. 

"No thanks. I know one thing though."

"What?"

"You'll be paying for those cookies I made for  _my_ lunch!"

"What?! You're so mean Korea! You can be nice to Murasakibara but what about me?!"

Momoi and Korea sat down and watch the boys practice,this time more interested. On her way home,Korea saw a convenience store across the street. She walked in to see a neatly arranged cases of Maiubou in a corner.

"I must buy them!"Korea whispered under her breath. 

Korea began walking towards the display but her path was being blocked by some kind of human giant.

"Akashi would probably be upset if I ate a bunch of Maiubou before practice. Yet the new flavor was good,I wonder if that girl has anymore."

"Excuse me! Can I get by please, I have to buy some more Maiubou for school tomorrow!"

The person head turned to look down at Korea.

"You're that Maiubou girl. Do you have anymore?"

"Unfortunately Momoi ate them all so I came to buy more. I didn't even taste it yet!"

Murasakibara lightly patted Korea head.

**(Fact: Murasakibara was Korea's first middle school crush. It all started with a single blow to the head with a basketball. Korea liked Murasakibara ever since but quickly lost feelings for him when she met Tatsuya in America.)**

_Wow! His hands are huge!_

"You're a really nice girl. Most people are afraid of me because of my appearance so they don't even try talking to me. But you're different."

Jorea face flushed red. Her mind went blank immediately. 

"Well at least someone looks at me in a positive way."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because I'm short and a girl people think I can't do anything someone taller than me can! But it's a different story when I bring Maiubou, myMaiubou, to school and they want it so badly!"

Murasakibara stared at Korea. Korea stared back. After a few seconds of staring, Korea walked past Murasakibara and picked up two cases of Maiubou. She walked towards the register and bought them both, handing one to Murasakibara.

"You seemed really upset about Akashi not letting you eat them during practice today so you can eat them during lunch. And I can eat them with you."

With that, Korea walked out the store into the dark night. 

_Thud!_

"What the-! It's dark! How the hell did a ball hit me again on the head?!"

Korea fell to the ground, her Maiubou flying in the air.

"No! My Maiubou!"

In the dark mist,a figure grabbed all the Maiubou and picked Korea off the ground. 

"I think I should walk you home." 

"But my house is really far."

"Don't worry I live in the same area as you."

Korea blinked at Murasakibara. 

_This hot guy lives in my neighborhood and I didn't even know! Today must be my lucky day._

"Sure why not!"

Korea and Murasakibara walked down the sidewalk, talking about their favorite flavored Maiubou and other sweets. When Korea looked up,she saw that she was at her house.

"That didn't take long."

"I guess time flies when you're having fun."

Murasakibara patted Korea on the head and started walking away.

"See you tomorrow Korea!"

Korea waved and walked into her house. 

* * *

Why Korea Loved Basketball 

*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*....

"Korea! Where were you?!"

Korea entered her house only to be lectured at.

"How many times have I told you,don't ever leave Kuroko side! You could've gotten hurt!"

Kuroko stared at the scratch marks on Korea's arms. He knew what happened to her.

"You got hit in the head again,didn't you?"

"Yeah yet it was dark so I don't know what hap-"

Korea's mom interrupted Korea mid-sentence. 

"What are you doing outside in the dark?! Where did I go wrong with raising you?! Your brother's perfectly fine,yet you are the exact opposite!"

 "You worry too much mom. I was with some friends. Right Kuroko?"

Kuroko nodded his head. Korea told Kuroko that she was with Momoi, but she don't think he told her mom not to worry about her.

"I need some coffee. This is too much to bear,especially with you running away Korea. Go get ready to go to bed."

Korea dropped her stuff down neatly and walked upstairs to her room.She grabbed fresh clothes out a draw and headed towards the bathroom. She didn't really like her bathroom since it had a huge window in it,but she liked looking at people through it.

"Hmmm? Is that Murasakibara? Ahhh! I'm seeing too much!"

Korea closed the curtains at the window. She just saw Murasakibara, and in that matter, she saw too much of him.

 _Oh my gosh! Murasakibara's penis is_ _so big!_

 **(Korea was a pervert**   **then.)**

Blushing, Korea turned on the hot water and began washing in the shower.

"Korea? Are you ok?"

Kuroko poked his head through the door. Luckily,Korea had shower curtains in her shower.

"I'm fine."

Korea assumed that Kuroko heard her screaming when she looked through the window. Silly her,she should've just fall on the floor than screamed. What girl would?! When you see a boy's penis, your whole mind explodes, especially if it's big.

"Ok."

With that, Kuroko closed the door. Korea got out the shower and dried herself with the towel. She grabbed her clothes and put them on. She opened the curtains and unlocked the window, pushing it open. She looked up to see someone staring at her through a window. They waved at her like they knew her. She couldn't do anything but smiled and wave back. Her heart pounded in her chest. She knew it was Murasakibara. How romantic it was! Korea shook her head viciously at the thought. 

"Pull yourself together Korea!" She pulled her cheeks and closed the window. She thought deep.

_How am I going to see Murasakibara after school without getting in trouble?_

"Kuroko!" Korea ran out the bathroom into her brother room and jumped on the bed. 

"Would you like to play basketball?"

Kuroko stared blankly at Korea. She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Korea squeezed Kuroko's cheeks together. 

"Answer me already!"

"Do you like basketball?"

Korea eyes grew narrow. 

"Don't try making this into a paradox! I'm not that slow you know!"

Kuroko shook his head and continued reading a book. Korea pulled strands of hair from Kuroko's head. He lightly smacked her hand away.

"You should play basketball. I think with lots of practice, you can perfect at the sport. You have endurance but you must have talent. Daddy can teach you some moves too. And I can help you learn to drib-"

Kuroko placed a finger over Korea's mouth quieting her.

"Do you like basketball?"

Korea narrowed her eyes again. 

"Of course! I love baskeball! But I love seeing Murasakibara play more and I love to see more of him."

* * *

 In high school

*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*.....*....

"What club are you joining Kuroko?"

Kuroko and Korea walked around as they made their way through crowds of people. Kuroko's head was in a book while Korea jumped up and down extremely high. It was their first year at high school and they were excited, basically Korea. 

"Baseball sounds good but I'm bad when it comes to swinging. Oh maybe I can try swimming yet I can't swim in deep parts of water. And I definitely won't try soccer after that day at Teiko, I'm never touching a soccer ball."

Kuroko grabbed Korea by the hand and headed towards a table.

"Basketball of course! Silly me! Why haven't I thought of that?"

Kuroko signed his name on the paper and left the table. Korea stood looking at the paper.

"Korea?"

Korea looked up to see a girl with short hair staring at her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

"Excuse me? Have we met before?"

The girl laughed at Korea and pulled Korea's hair.

"It's me, Riko!"

"Ummm...Riko? Oh you mean Aida Riko?"

Korea pulled her hair away from Riko and stood up.

"Are you signing up for basketball?"

Riko smiled gleefully. She knew how well Korea could handle a basketball. 

"I wish but my dad said I can get seriously hurt from playing with boys that are extremely good."

Riko frowned at Korea. "Too bad,it would be nice watching a girl beat boys in basketball."

Korea waved and walked away from the table. 

"Later,I have to catch up with my brother!"

 Kuroko grabbed onto Korea's leg.

"Don't jump so high. It draws attention."

Korea shook Kuroko's hand off her leg and continued walking. 

"Sorry I'm just so excited!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After Kuroko's and Korea's classes, they walked to the gym. 

"Hi Korea!" Riko ran over to Korea and gave her a tight hug.

"Ri...ko! I can't....Breathe!" Korea wiggled her body away from Riko's grip. Riko smiled eagerly at Korea as she places her bag down.

"Are you here to play basketball? I knew you would've come!"

Korea shook her head and grabbed the basketball from Riko's hands. She knew she really wanted to join the basketball team, but her father was totally against the idea of her playing even when she did dishes for a year.

"I only came to see my brother practice. He's very good at passing, yet his shooting skills aren't that impressive."

Riko stared wide eyed at Korea as she finished her statement. Korea stared back at Riko as she continued to stare at Korea. 

"You might be thinking, 'I thought you were the only child?' I'm the only child on my dad's side, on my mom's side, there's probably seven or eight of us. Its Azuna, Yukeon, Rina and Ren, Makoto, Haruka, Kuroko, and me."

Korea dribbled the basketball as she began to walk away. She stood on the free throw line and let the ball bounce from both of her hands very quickly. Before the ball left her fingertips, someone yelled which caused her angle to be off.

"Don't try shooting with so much force! You're a girl and it wouldn't be good to push your body to such high standards!" 

Korea turned her head to see everyone staring at her. As she did so, the ball hit the rim and flew towards the back of Korea's head.

_Thud!_

"Ow! I'm really starting to feel like maybe my head is a ball magnet all of a sudden."

Korea stared at the ball as it rolled passed her. When she looked up, she saw someone holding a hand out towards her. She grabbed onto the hand and dusted herself off when she got off the floor. Kuroko stood in front of her and shook his head.

"This might be the sixth time you gotten hit with a ball. It is a shame it was your own shot too. And I thought I was bad at shooting."

Korea grabbed onto Kuroko's head and squeezed it tightly. He began to wince in pain.

"Here's a suggestion for you. How about asking Kise what it feels like to have a ball hit you in the face? I really feel like I'm in the mood to hit you next."

Kuroko viciously shook his head and pulled Korea's hand away from his head. Korea picked up the basketball and turned to face the goal. She threw the ball backwards causing it to soar in the opposite direction.

"Wow! That's amazing! She's so cool!"

The ball went into the net and all the boys clapped for Korea, except Kagami, the boy that thought Korea couldn't shoot. Korea turned around and stared at the boys.

"I might be a girl but it doesn't mean I can't shoot a basketball like a pro!"

* * *

"Blah,blah,blah and that's basically how I started playing with an all boys basketball team."

Korea's nieces and nephews stared at her in awe. They all began tugging on her shirt as she finished her story.

"Auntie Koko, what happened to the guy with lavender hair?"

"What about the boy you hit in the face?"

"Does Uncle Tetsu know these people?"

"Can we meet them one day?"

"Are there more people part of the Generation of Miracles?"

"More importantly...why do you have a dog tail and ears?"

Korea shook her head and took a deep breathe.

"The boy with lavender hair went to another school call Yosen High. About the guy I hit with the soccer ball, he's a student at Kaijou High and a model. Total hottie! Your uncle knows these people very well. If you guys ever come to my school once it's over, I'll let you meet all these people. The Generation of Miracles are Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and your uncle, Kuroko Tetsuya. I really don't know about these tail and ears. I'm starting to like them though. That was a mouthful of words!"

Korea fell back in the chair and closed her eyes. Lily, Korea's niece, jumped onto Korea's lap.

**(Fact: Lily Tetsuya is Korea's enthusiastic niece. She is the second oldest of her siblings and the smartest. Although she seems foolish at times, Lily is very serious when it comes down to basketball.)**

"I'll ask mommy if she can take us to your school. She might even let us stay with you for a night!" 

Azuna, Korea's oldest sister, stepped into the living room and nodded her head. She smiled at Korea as she shook her head viciously. 

**(Fact: Azuna Tetsuya is Korea's thirty-six year old sister. She never likes to keep her children and always gives them to Korea when she had to go to work on late notice. Korea began to call her 'Liquor loose' whenever Azuna got tipsy from being with her boyfriend. Azuna first introduced her other brother, Yukeon, and Korea to Maiubou.)**

"Actually, Auntie Koko wanted to steal you guys from me because she loves you so much. I guess I can take you guys to her school the next two weeks on Tuesday."

The kids jumped up and down as they climbed onto Korea. Azuna smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm getting paid for this, right Azuna?! I can't watch your kids and go to basketball practice!"

Mey, another one of Korea's nieces grabbed some rope and tied it around Korea. 

 **(Fact: Mey Tetsuya is Korea's niece and is a quieter version of her mother, Azuna. She is the fifth child of her siblings, close to be called her brother's twin. Like Korea** **, Mey loves snacks and literally tied Lily and Rei to a chair when they ate the last bag of chips. Mey also uses misdirection whenever she plays basketball.)**

"Let's play a game Auntie. It'll be fun."

Korea shook her head and kicked her legs.

"Azuna, come get your kids! Azuna?!"

Korea heard a car door close and pull out the driveway.

"I hope she didn't leave without you guys. Hey! Put that knife down Rei! Actually, give me that knife Rei...I can cut myself free! Where are you going with that lighter Haru?! Wait! Where's your brother Rin?! Get out my bag! Don't you dare burn that picture of Kise...It's special! Ow, stop pulling my ears and tail! I'm going to kill all five of you once I get free!"


	6. Basketball, Maiubou...Oh yeah and kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is failing in school really badly and Korea doesn't know what to do. Luckily, she has a friend who she entrust the most.

"I'm unstoppable!"

Korea raised a fist as she walked home. Grades were given to her class, and as usual, she ranked number one.

"You don't have to brag about it."

Korea turned her head and looked at Kuroko as he walked slowly behind her. Although they might be siblings, Kuroko was  _not_ the brightest. Japanese was his best subject, a subject Korea still didn't quite understand, yet she aced it. It still hurt her to see her brother failing in school, but she couldn't help the fact her IQ was higher than his.

"I have an idea! I, Korea Tetsuya, must take you to the best tutor I can ever think of."

Korea grabbed Kuroko's hand and walked in another direction. They continued walking until they reached a high school, Yosen High School. Korea smiled gleefully as Kuroko groaned.

"So first...we're going to need a bunch of snacks. Mainly potato chips, cookies, Maiubou, stuff I usually eat when I can't get an likable meal."

Korea reached into her bag and pulled out a bunch of snacks. She handed them to Kuroko and nodded her head.

"Is all this stuff really necessary? I doubt the fact you'll be able to eat all this. You might get fat."

"I'm not eating this! This is to help you pull up your grades. My friend who goes here is very smart when it comes to your problem."

They continued walking until they reached the gym door. Korea pushed the door open and allowed Kuroko to walk in first. Just as Korea walked in, a basketball came towards her head.

  _Thud!_

"Ow! I don't even have anything to say about this situation anymore."

Korea stared at the basketball as it sat in front of her. Kuroko shook his head and pulled Korea off the floor.

"I'm not surprised either. This always happen when you walk into a place. Do be cautious of your surroundings."

"Leave me alone! I'm a big girl...I can handle myself."

Korea stared down at the basketball and kicked it with her foot. It rolled from her and hit someone else's foot. They looked down at the ball then stared at Korea.

"Mhmm? Koreachin?"

Korea lifted her head and stared at the person. Her face flushed red and her eyes grew wide. Kuroko shook his head and pulled Korea's hair.

"Saying hello would be required at times like these."

_How can I say hello? I forgot how to do so without stammering! He's soooo hot!_

"I-ummm...H-Hi Mukkun!"

Korea body grew hot as Kuroko slapped his face. Murasakibara smiled at Korea and ruffled her hair. He did the same to Kuroko, yet Kuroko rejected the gesture.

"What are you doing here Koreachin? I'm almost out of Maiubou if you came for some."

Korea shook her head and pointed at Kuroko. Luckily, she never run out of Maiubou. They were for emergencies only and hunger was an emergency.

"I was wondering if you could tutor Kuroko 'cause right now, his grade point average is really low in every subject but Japanese. It would be amaze if you could do it for me."

"Aww! But it's so bothersome! I won't be able to-"

Korea shook her head and waved a Maiubou in front of Murasakibara. He stared at it and reached for it. Korea dropped it in his hands and grabbed another one from Kuroko.

"Let's bargain. I'll give you all of this if you tutor him. Plus I'll throw in a box full of potato chips, cookies, lollipops, Maiubou, jellybeans, and doughnuts. Another shipment is suppose to be coming soon, so you can have that too when it comes. Plus...you can have me. Deal?"

Murasakibara stared from Korea to the snacks and nodded his head since his mouth was stuff. He happily took the snacks and smiled at Korea.

"Thanks Koreachin! I'll accept the snacks but not you."

"What?! My breasts are bigger than most girls here! D comes after A, not the other way around!"

"No one cares about your bra size Korea. Murasakibara isn't Makoto."

"That's not the problem. I like huge breasts. I just don't think she'll taste like Maiubou and these cookies."

Korea looked at Murasakibara and Kuroko then sighed. She turned her back and began walking out the gym leaving Murasakibara and Kuroko. A smile crept on her face as she took each step.

* * *

 After Korea left Yosen High, she began walking towards the convenience store for more snacks. Just as she made it to a crossing, someone called her which caused her to turn around.

"Koreacchi!'

Someone ran up to her and pulled her in for a hug. A tight hug.

_Oh God! Too tight!_

"I can't breathe Ki-chan! Give me some air!"

Kise loosened his grip on Korea and stared at her as she heaved a sigh. Kise Ryouta was one of Kuroko's many friends in middle school. Before Korea left for America, he professed his love for her, but Korea simply rejected him.

**(Fact: Kise Ryouta is Korea's somewhat boyfriend. Like stated, before Korea left Teiko, Kise professed his love to her, but Korea simply said she wasn't ready for a relationship. Although they weren't together, Kise proclaimed Korea as his girlfriend even though she denied it with words but shows a little bit of feelings for him in weird ways.)**

Korea shook her head and stared at Kise who stared back at her.

"But anyway...where's Kurokocchi? You never go anywhere without him."

"Oniisan is with Mukkun. I needed someone to tutor him and Mukkun agreed to do it."

Kise stared at Korea and frowned. Korea predicted he was going to complain why she didn't ask him first.

"Koreacchi! Why didn't you ask me? I'm great at helping and tutoring than Murasakibaracchi is! And I have the looks."

Korea watched as the crossing light changed and walked across the street, into the convenience store. Kise followed her inside and grabbed two ice pops. Once he bought them, he handed one to Korea.

 "So Koreacchi, do you still have feelings for Murasakibaracchi?"

"I never said I did. Yet I won't deny the fact I "had" feelings for him. Now I don't. I'm a single girl, looking for a boy with brains, good looks, and one that respects me and my beings."

"You have me so technically you're not single."

"We're not dating Kise."

**(See what I mean. Denial isn't always right.)**

Korea stuck half of the ice pop in her mouth and continued walking down the sidewalk with Kise. When Korea looked up at Kise, she realized how much he grown.

"Ki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

Kise face flushed red and he began choking on his ice pop. Korea slapped him in the back and he began coughing to catch some air. He stared at Korea through bewildered eyes.

"What?"

"Do you like me? You know, as a friend...although I know you like me as more."

Kise nodded his head at Korea as she continued walking back towards Yosen High. A thought came to her head as she pushed open the gym door.

_Do be cautious of your surroundings._

Korea recalled Tetsuya's words and allowed Kise to walk in before her. When he walked in, not a single basketball flew in his direction. Korea assumed it was safe and walked in. Just as she made it towards Kise, a basketball flew in her direction, in her blind sight.

_Thud!_

"Ow!"

"Koreacchi!"

"Sorry about that!"

Korea got off the floor and picked up the basketball. Someone ran up to her apologizing.

"Do you know where Murasakibara is?"

The boy stared at Korea as she spinned the basketball on her finger. She let the basketball spin off her finger and gave it to the boy.

"Murasakibara was with a boy. Kuroko, I think? He was eating Maiubou and lining them up in front of the boy. They went to the locker room."

Korea nodded her head and walked towards the locker room with Kise.

"Thanks!"

When Korea pushed open the locker room door, she saw Murasakibara and Kuroko's sitting on a bench adding and removing Maiubou from groups or separating them into groups. Most of the Maiubou Korea gave Murasakibara were already eaten. She licked the last bit of ice cream of her ice pop and threw the stick in the trash.

"How's it going Mukkun? Did he learn anything?"

Murasakibara stared back at Korea and nodded his head. Kuroko looked at Kise behind Korea and waved at him.

"It took him a while to learn everything. Maiubou can be used for more things than eating. Want a Mauibou?"

Murasakibara threw a Maiubou towards Korea. She opened it and took a bite of it.

"So how did you teach him stuff?"

"Maiubou."

"What? You used Maiubou to teach him."

"Yep. He learned all the flavors, oldest to newest, then I made him think that the Maiubou were generals and commanders, making sure he named each general using Maiubou oldest and newest flavors."

Korea stared at Murasakibara then hugged him. A huge smile came across her face. 

"Thank you so much! I'm guessing for math, you used Maiubou to divide, add and subtract."

Murasakibara nodded and stood up.

"I got to go. Muro-chin will be upset with me if I don't go to basketball practice. Hope you pass the test Kuroko and Koreachin."

"What about me?!"

Murasakibara looked back at Kise and shrugged his shoulders while sticking a Maiubou in his mouth.

"You might just go and fail."

* * *

The day of the exams came and they determined whether or not the basketball players could play the game next Saturday. Luckily, she scored above Riko with rank number one. After the exam, Korea sat nervously beside Kuroko rolling a pencil Midorima gave her for good luck, or what he like to say, "Do what you are cable of and God will do the rest." Kagami began crying and showed Korea his paper.

"A ninety. I hate to say it, but you ranked higher than Hyuuga. I thought all people with glasses were smart. Where did you rank oniisan?"

 Korea reached for Kuroko's paper but he snatched it away. Korea frowned and reached for the paper again. She predicted Kuroko's didn't want her to see so she gave up and placed her head on the desk. Her phone ranged and she looked at the screen to see it was Kise.

"Hello?"

"Koreacchi! You won't believe what happened to me! Kurokocchi ended my phone call and Midorimacchi hanged up on me! I failed my exam because of them! Isn't it cruel? You wouldn't do that to-"

Korea ended the phone call and stared at Kuroko. He shrugged her shoulders and looked back at it his paper. Her phone ranged again and she looked at the screen to see it was Momoi.

"Hello?"

"Korea-chan! How are you doing? Did you pass your exam or failed it? It's okay! Tell Tetsu-kun I said hi! Tell me all ab-"

Korea ended the phone call and closed her eyes. Her phone ranged again and she looked to see it was Murasakibara.

"Hello?"

"Hi Koreachin! Did you pass your exam?"

"Yeah I ranked number one."

"How about Kuroko? Did he pass?"

Korea looked at Kuroko and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know. We'll come over one day and show you."

After her conversation with Murasakibara, she rested her head on her desk. Someone tapped her which caused her to look up.

"Hi Auntie Koko! Hi Uncle Tetsu! Mommy brought us like she promised."

Korea stared at her nieces and nephews trying to hold back a scream. Of all people, she had to see her nieces and nephews.

"Why did they come now? Next week would've been more appropriate. I'm going to sue your mother."

Korea's nieces and nephews began running away from her down the hall. They bumped into many people until Mitobe, Koganei, Izuki, Hyuuga and Riko caught them.

"Are you all apart of the Generation of Miracles?"

"They can't be. The glasses guy looks smart, but I doubt the fact he's smart like Kagami or Midorima. Yet, he can shoot great threes. Maybe if he was more relaxed before a game, he wouldn't miss so much during the first half."

Hyuuga stared at Korea's nephew, Rei, and frowned.

**(Fact: Rei Tetsuya is Korea's seven year old nephew. Rei has a twin brother, Rin Tetsuya, and inherited his mother's look. Rei is quiet and doesn't say much unless he's giving strategies for basketball.)**

**(Fact: Hyuuga Junpei is Korea's schoolmate and captain of the basketball team. Korea admires Hyuuga for his threes while he admires her for her swiftness. The two of them make a perfect team even without the others.)**

Riko tried to hold back a laugh while Izuki was thinking of a new pun.

**(Fact: Izuki Shun is Korea's schoolmate. Korea looks up to Izuki because of his Eagle's Eye and his puns. Korea usually calls Izuki 'Izu-senpai' or 'Cutie face'.)**

"I got it! You just got out-kidded Hyuuga!"

"Jump out of a window and don't come back Izuki."

Korea walked up to them and grabbed all her nieces and nephews by the hand.

"Thanks guys. Unfortunately I'm going to be stuck with them all week and next week. I should just let Mitobe take them since he has so many siblings. He's bound to take good care of them."

Mitobe made an expression that only Koganei understood. Once Mitobe face returned to its natural look, Koganei turned to look at Korea.

**(Fact: Mitobe Rinnosuke is Korea's friend at school and personal assistant. Ever since school started, Korea and Mitobe helped each other in ways. He carried her things while she did his forgotten homework.)**

**(Fact: Koganei Shinji is Korea's mentor in basketball. Koganei always mentors Korea on the things to do while playing basketball.)**

"He says, 'As if! Keeping your own kids. I got my own problems at home."

"I'll keep them! They're so cute! What harm can they do?"

Everyone stared at Riko as she pulled Korea's nephew, Rin, cheeks.

**(Fact: Rin Tetsuya is Korea's seven year old nephew. He's the opposite of his twin brother, Rei Tetsuya, with a loud, optimistic, and commanding voice. He wants an incest with his sister, Lily, and prays to get her attention through basketball.)**

Korea thought of how they tied her down to a chair and almost destroyed the house. She shook her head and removed Riko hands from Rin's face.

"I can't let you keep them. They'll kill you like they almost killed me. I can bring them to basketball practice. Fair enough?"

A smile came to Riko's face as she hugged Korea. When Korea accidentally let go of the kids, they ran down the hall once more bumping into more people. Kuroko and Kagami came into the hall and stood beside Riko and Korea.

"You know you have to go get them, right?"

"I know I know! Leave me alone already! Gosh, why do kids have so much energy?"


	7. What's Inside Matters

"Oniisan! Wait for me!"

"And me Testu-kun!"

Korea and Momoi chased after Kuroko as he ran towards the school. Seirin had basketball practice on a Saturday and unfortunately, Kuroko and Korea overslept. Momoi decided to tag along when she saw Korea running behind Tetsuya. It came at times where Korea didn't like Momoi. For one, with her going with Korea and Kuroko for basketball practice, she would be able to gather information on everyone on the team, especially with the new moves they were coming up with. Two, Momoi was very attracted to Kuroko, but Korea didn't agree with sharing her belongings with other people.

"We can't be late. If only someone would've set an alarm instead of watching scary movies all night."

Kuroko glanced back at Korea. Korea stuck out her tongue as she continued running. Momoi, who saw the siblings pick on one another, began to scowl Korea for being so rude to Kuroko.

"You shouldn't be so rude Korea! Testu-kun is your older brother! Respect his space!"

"Says the girl that constantly pushes herself on to him. Remember, respect...his...space! Ugh, shouldn't you be with Aomine-kun? You could go do whatever you do like collecting information on people or something. It'll really help if you can just leave."

"Fine then! I'll leave!"

Momoi stormed of in another direction. Korea looked over her shoulder and snickered. Kuroko stared at Korea and grabbed her by the hand and continued running. Once they made it, they opened the door to see that Riko was checking to see if everyone was there.

"Is Kuroko and Korea not here?"

"Here they are."

Korea and Kuroko turned around to see Hyuuga standing behind them. He grabbed them by the collar of their shirts and dragged them across the floor.

"Ouch! Hey, respect the clothing and me! Girls have feelings you know!"

"Don't talk back to your captain!"

Hyuuga pulled Kuroko and Korea until they sat in front of Riko. She stared down at them suspiciously and smiled wickedly.

"Trying to cut practice, huh? I'm really surprise it's one of our aces too. You two deserve a firm punishment."

Korea looked at Kuroko and backed at Riko. She shook her head and pointed a finger at Kuroko.

"I don't see how you can call  _him_ an ace when all he do is use misdirection to pass the ball. If he could shoot, I would totally understand, but he can't even keep the ball in his hand to dribble. It's a shame how he could've made-"

Riko grabbed Korea by the shoulders and shook her violently. Everyone backed away from them as she did so.

"I'm not talking about him! I'm talking about the girl that everyone calls Visabella and The Blur! You're the only that can move fast enough to stop the Generation of Miracles's moves! Kagami is also our ace, but since he has his jumping limits, it'll be impossible to stop an opponent bigger than him! Our wishes ride on you and Kagami's backs. We support both of you."

Riko continued shaking Korea as she got dizzy. Korea tried her hardest to speak clearly through Riko's shaking.

"But Kagami can succeed his limits when he enters ZONE. His skills will become stronger. I've never entered ZONE, but I know how powerful it is and only those that loves basketball more than anything can enter. I have a feeling that both Kagami and I can enter ZONE. If I ever enter ZONE, I came to a conclusion that my speed and shooting accuracy will increase. Kagami entering ZONE might allow him to beat Touou ace, Aomine-kun, but if Aomine-kun enters ZONE, he'll be faster than Kagami since agility is his specialty. Losing against Touou would be the end of Inter High for us. Apparently, if we can get better over the summer and fall, we may be able to make it to Winter Cup. I'm pretty sure Akashi-kun and Rakuzan will be there. Hey! Stop shaking me! I can't see right!"

Riko stopped shaking Korea and allowed her to get off the floor. Everyone looked at Korea as she spun around in dizziness. Kagami grabbed her by the arm before she fell.

"Korea, how come you know all this about ZONE?"

"Hmmm? How do I know? Oh, Aomine-kun told me about it. Whenever I was alone with him, he told me everything he knew about basketball. Then I became interested I just had to learn more about the players' positions and different plays."

Kuroko stared at Korea and got off the floor. He handed her a basketball and told her to shoot it. Korea spun the ball in her hand and threw it clumsily over her shoulder. The ball hit the rim and flew across the court, much to Kuroko's and the others dismay.

"Wait for it."

Korea turned on her heel and stared at the other goal as the ball went in without touching the rim. 

"Alright! I aced that!"

"Wow, that was amazing Koko! You really should try out for WNBA."

Korea turned her head to see her sister standing behind her. A frown came to her face as she began pushing Azuna away.

"I get it. You do want you need to do and I'll watch your kids. I can't see why you never ask Yukeon or Rina or Ren or Makoto or Haruka. It really frustrates me when I have to practice and your kids get in the way."

Just as Korea opened the door for Azuna, an ambush of kids came running towards her. Korea suddenly reaalized that the kids were her nieces and nephews.

"Auntie Koko! We missed you and Uncle Tetsu so much!"

"Stampede!"

Korea opened the door wider and stood behind it. The kids all ran in up to Riko and Kuroko and Kagami. As soon as Korea turned her head, she saw that Azuna was gone.

"Hi Riko! I'm Lily and this is my sister Mey, brother Rei, and brother Haru! We really admire your skills!"

Korea stared at her nieces and nephews and realized one of them were missing. A sigh escaped her lips as her head fell.

"Where's Rin? I'm not in the mood to track him down."

Korea heard a basketball dribbling and looked behind her to see Rin on the court with Kagami. Riko looked more surprised than the others to see Rin dribble quickly. Kagami grinned happily as Rin tried to get around him.

"How can a six year old win a game of basketball against me? Let's go Rin!"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings Kagami-kun. Auntie Koko taught me all my moves and you know she's better than you."

Since Rin was the height of Kagami's shoulder (maybe a lot shorter), he was able to dribble the ball between his legs. Before Kagami could pressure Rin to shoot and miss, the ball wasn't in Rin's hand anymore and he had already start walking back towards Korea.

"You used the Lighting Dribble, didn't you?"

"Yep! It worked perfectly without a hitch!"

The ball went in the hoop and rolled to the floor. Rin gave Korea a hi-five and grinned boldly.

"What's the Lighting Dribble? It sounds complicated."

Korea turned her head and stared at Riko and the others. She thought for a moment before Rin answered for her.

"The Lighting Dribble is something Auntie Koko came up with! It's when you dribble the ball really, really fast and it looks like the ball's not there. Since you're moving so fast, the person on defense doesn't see when you shoot. It's like lighting during a storm. Now you see it, now you don't!"

"Rin! Let's try again! This time I'll beat you!"

Korea turned to stare at Kagami. He looked bewildered as to how Rin shot. She walked up to him and poked his forehead. 

"How about playing against me for once? I got it! Second years against first years. Whoever wins gets to play against these little angelic children and I'll help them! It's a great way to practice too! Especially since you all will play against Rin and Lily, the lighting and thunder! They're a perfect duo!"

"I'm up for it! It's also a great way to see these kids skills in action."

Riko placed her hand on Rin's head and smiled at Korea. Korea smiled back knowing first years were going to play against the kids.

* * *

"How do you guys keep up with Korea? She's like a cheetah."

Kagami passed the ball to Kuroko's who passed the ball to Korea who threw the ball backwards and it went in. Hyuuga was marked on Furihata, one of Korea's many best friends and teammate.

**(Fact: Furihata Kouki is Korea's friend and secret admirer. Since Korea isn't great with the signs of love, she hasn't realized how many times Furihata blushes around or stares at her in class or writes her name down constantly in little hearts.)**

Hyuuga smiled boldly as Furihata couldn't pass the ball to someone. Izuki, who was marked on Korea, used his Eagle Eye to keep her from getting the ball.

_Damn it! If Furihata can't pass the ball, I'm never going to play against Kagami. Unless..._

"Hey Izu-senpai. How big is the Eagle Eye field of view?"

Korea decided to ask many questions to throw Izuki off her tail, literally. Izuki didn't answer right then until Korea stopped moving behind him.

"It's not as big as the Hawk's Eye, but I can see the full court by looking at another's player field of view."

"I realize Koganei keeps staring at you with a serious expression. If his expression were to change, would the Eagle Eye be of no accurate use or would have very little efficiency?"

Izuki kept blocking Korea when she began moving again. He still couldn't figure her plan until she put it in progress. She began to gain speed as Izuki became more distracted.

"Basically yes. It's not easy but I must keep focus or-Hyuuga! Look out!"

Korea broke free from Izuki and ran towards Furihata. Since Hyuuga was distracted by Korea, Furihata passed the ball to Kagami who successfully made the basket which caused the first years victory.

"Auntie Koko was amazing! The way she helped Futihata with misdirection was totally something worth watching over and over again. Now, we can play with her against the first years!"

Korea waved at her nieces and nephews and fell on the court. She breathed heavily from exhaustion. Rin walked towards her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her across the floor towards Kuroko.

"You should take it easy Auntie. You're about to play against Kagami-kun and Uncle Tetsu. Uncle Tetsu would just use his misdirection to pass the ball."

Korea shot up from the floor and smiled devilishly. She looked at Kuroko and Kuroko then back to Rin.

"Kuroko can't use misdirection. It's pretty obvious why."

"Why can't he use misdirection Auntie?"

"Because we can see him. Although he might be small and have a lack of presence, we practically see him everyday, so the chances of him using misdirection against us is zero."

Korea got off the floor and grinned eerily. She ran over towards her nieces and nephews to tell them about Kuroko's misdirection and how it was uneffective. Riko walked over towards them and tapped Korea on the shoulder.

"You guys ready? I hope you do your best. Kagami and Kuroko are a pair so be careful."

"What are you talking about? Rin and Lily are a pair and Mey and Haru are one. Plus with Rei's strategic skills, I'm able to move through any complicated defense."

The practice game began with Lily holding the ball. Of course, Kagami was marked on Rin and wouldn't allow him to move at all. While everyone was marked by a first year except Mey and Haru, Mey climbed on Haru's shoulders.

**(Fact: Haru Tetsuya is Korea's five year old nephew and a definite copy of Makoto. While Mey and Haru look alike, Haru is completely devoted to a sexual life like his uncle, Makoto. He's just a child so he doesn't know anything about sex only the kissing and hugging. Besides that, Haru is really smart and great with misdirection.)**

"Lily! Over here!"

Haru ran by the others with Mey on his shoulders. Lily passed the ball to Mey and watched as they moved pass the first years. Haru continued running while Mey dribbled the ball. As they advance towards the goal, Futihata stepped in front to block them. With all her strength, Mey jumped from Haru's shoulders, prepared to make het first dunk. Kagami moved away from Rin and jumped up to block Mey's dunk. Mey stared at Kagami and grinned.

"This is Auntie Koko's moment, not yours."

Mey threw the ball backwards, unknowing who was behind her. Kuroko was close to catching the ball until Korea grabbed it. She stood close to the half court line which was a huge mistake. While spinning the ball in her hands, Kagami ran to her, ready to block her shot. Korea spotted Lily a few feet away and whistled. When Lily looked over, Korea winked at her. Lily nodded her head and ran towards the half court line with Rin. They stood a few feet away from Korea.

"I'll stop you Korea! Girls can't play no way!"

"Think again, Kagami-kun. I'm not your average girl. Watch and learn."

Korea threw the ball towards Lily and both her and Rin ran off. The first years, including Kuroko ran after them. Lily spotted Haru near a distracted Futihata. 

"Hey Rin! Let's make this a bit more fun! Haru and Mey just learned a new trick!"

 Lily passed the ball to Rin then ran towards the goal. Rin maneuvered around the first years, trying to reach Haru. While through all this, Korea ran towards Mey. 

"They are up to something so be on the look out for the ball."

Mey nodded her head and stared at Haru. Rin got close enough to Haru and passed him the ball. Lily's legs muscles got tense as the ball was getting closer to Haru.

"Haru's Fire Pass."

Using misdirection, Haru passed the ball to Mey. Surprisingly, she did the same as Haru but pointed the ball up. Lily jumped up as the ball moved closer to the goal. She grabbed it and dunked it in the hoop. Everyone stood in silence awe as Lily held onto the rim. The game ended perfectly with first years losing to the kids. Lily made all the shots since she still held onto the rim.

"Ummm...Izuki-senpai, can you get me down from here? Anybody?"

Izuki walked towards the goal and held his arms out. Lily loosened her grip on the rim and fell into his arms. She scurried out his arms and smiled.

"Thanks Izuki-senpai! I might've been up there all day and night."

Lily walked away while singing. Izuki thought of new pun as she did so.

"Not even Hyuuga can defeat her. She defeated the glasses worm with her basketball books. That's how a bookworm came about."

Lily stopped walking and turned her head with Hyuuga on cue. They both spoke at the same time. 

"Lock yourself in a basement and never return, Izuki!"

Lily stomped off towards Korea. She lifted Lily up and continued talking with Riko.

"That was amazing Korea! You were amazing! I don't even know what to say!"

Korea laughed and shook her head. She knew it wasn't her. All she did was basically keep the ball away from the other first years, mainly Kagami.

"Don't say that. It was actually these kids doings. They moved without even planning the entire thing. Especially Haru's and Mey's Fire Pass! They have surpassed Kuroko! Rin is really fast too. He can outrun all of us. Can't say much about Rei. He's too quiet, but he did say something to the others before we played. Lily has to be the greatest! What five year old you know can jump that high? She's better than me and Kagami-kun put together! I have amazing nieces and nephews."

Korea continued ranting on and on as everyone said their goodbyes and began to leave. Kagamiand Kuroko stared at Korea as she placed Lily to the ground and continued talking. Kagami lifted Korea and held her over his shoulder. 

"Hey! Put me down this instant!"

"You were talking too much and it's time to go."

"Ugh! Just take me home."

Kagami continued walking as Korea sighed deeply. It must've her most embarrassing moment in her life. Kuroko grinned as he walked behind Kagami. Korea gave him an 'I will kill you' look and sighed even more as Kagami walked.


	8. Touou.vs.Seirin: The Broken Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Touou versus Seirin game and everyone's pumped. But after losing the game, Korea realizes something: Everyone around her has lost faith in her.

"Alright! This is it! The day I prove my skills! The day I-Oww! What was that for?!"

Kagami slapped Korea in the back of her head as she exclaimed her excitement. It was Seirin's game against Touou Academy. One of the Generation of Miracles' ace played for them, Aomine Daiki. Korea thought it was a great opportunity to see Aomine again, but Kagami saw it as a chance to defeat the Generation of Miracles. 

"You're so aggravating. Why are you getting so happy about seeing Touou?"

"Well excuse me, Mr.Taiga. If it makes you so upset to hear me talk, I won't say another word."

Once they made it, Korea noticed Touou walking in. She saw one of the players give her a terrifying glare, as if she did something to hurt him. The other Touou players noticed her too and began to snicker. Korea rolled her eyes and sighed. Kagami elbowed her in the stomach and looked in her direction.

"On a one to ten scale, how high is Touou's defense level?"

Korea looked at all the players and mentally did mathematical problems in her head. She gasped as she looked up at Kagami.

"It's an eight...for now anyways. Our defense, without us two, is a four to seven. When Aomine-kun gets here, their defense isn't even on the scale. Ten is our highest defense level when we both play. It's a chance Touou will win."

"You sure know a lot about scales and defenses. Are you sure you're not a boy?"

Korea grabbed Kagami hair and pulled it. He winced in pain as she twisted it.

"Say that again and I swear I'll kill you. Just because I know a lot about basketball, it doesn't mean I'm a boy."

"Stop it you two. We can't have you waste your energy."

Hyuuga slapped Kagami in the back of his head and patted Korea's. Just as he did, another one of Touou's player snuck a glance at Korea. She stared back at him in boredom and he gave a her a scary glance. Korea couldn't do anything but growl. Everyone walked inside while Korea began to sulk to herself.

"Kuroko, why didn't you bring Korea's leash? She might be a bad puppy today."

Korea ignored Kagami and pulled her ear. She thought of a way to make her tail useful.

"Come on Ko-chan! You're sitting with us today."

Furihata grabbed Korea's hand and led her to the bench. She was quite relieved to hear it since she didn't dare stand a chance against Touou. As the players began to line up, one of Touou's players walked up to Korea.

"Are you Korea Tetsuya?"

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"I'm-"

"Imayoshi Shouichi. Third year captain and point guard for Touou's Academy basketball team. Now go line up, Four Eyes. They can't start the game if you're trying to flirt with a random girl."

Korea plucked Imayoshi on the forehead. He walked away from her and lined up beside a boy that was about the same age as Korea.

"She's different Sakurai. Second half, keep an eye on her."

"Right."

The game soon began with Imayoshi making the first shot. Korea couldn't do anything but look at all the players on the court and sigh.

"Korea?"

Riko called Korea which bent her train of thought. Korea looked in her direction.

"From your view, what is each player's level of strength?"

"Kagami has the highest level, although his leg is injured. Mitobe is easily equal to Wakamatsu, who I would say is at least a few digits under Kagami. Hyuuga is equally matched with Imayoshi. Still, Imayoshi is a few times more stronger than Hyuuga. Sakurai's level is not that correspondingly read, but he's very close to Koganei's level. And Kuroko...he has very little strength. If you were to deduct each player's defense by their shooting accuracy excluding Kuroko, you are most likely to say Touou will reach the hundreds while we are in the fifties."

Just as Korea said, when Aomine got there, Seirin fell behind automatically. Although she was put in the game, Korea couldn't do anything against Aomine. Korea also realized something when she shot from the other side of the court: she could enter ZONE. She kept to herself so no one would pressure her about it. Alas, Seirin was defeated from a score of one-hundred twelve to fifty-five. After all this, Seirin lost their other two games and that was the end of the Inter High for them. While everyone were sad and worn out, Korea smiled vividly in excitement. 

"This is great! I never felt so alive! This is the time for-Oww! Stop that!"

Kuroko pulled Korea's tail to make her stop talking. He looked at her in sadness and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go home. Mom probably made miso soup or pork cutlet bowls. Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Korea walked beside Kuroko until they made it home. When they got inside, their mother greeted them.

"How was the game? I made your favorite Kuroko, mi...so soup."

Their mom stopped talking when Kuroko ignored her and went upstairs to his room. She looked at Korea and shook her head. Korea placed her stuff down in her own room and changed clothes. She pulled her long hair in a ponytail and went back downstairs. Before she did, she went to Kuroko's room.

"Hey. I'm going to Shuutoku for a while. Want to come?"

"No thanks."

Korea shrugged her shoulders and left the house in a hurry. She ran all the way to Shuutoku, not stopping to buy a single ice pop. When she made it, she saw the basketball team practicing. 

"Daddy!"

Korea ran up to Masaaki and took a deep breath. He looked at her in surprise and folded his arms.

"What are you doing here Korea?"

"I want you to teach me some new basketball moves!"

Masaaki ruffled Korea's hair and stared at the boys on the court. He smiled proudly and turned back towards her.

"I can't Korea. It's bad enough you're playing basketball. You should just quit. You lost to Touou so why try?"

Korea stated in disbelief at Masaaki. Ever since she was a little girl, he always told her to pursue her dreams. Korea clenched her fist and stared at Masaaki.

"Why I try? Maybe because I love basketball more than anything. If you didn't know dad, I play better than your entire team. Even Takao with his Hawk Eye and Midorima with his High Projectile Three. I don't need a title like the damn Generation of Miracles. All I need is a basketball and a reliable team. And if you don't want to see your daughter achieve something, I advise you to dig a hole and stay in it because I'm going to achieve great things. Things better than all your achievements."

Korea turned on her heel and walked away. Just before she reached the door, Masaaki called her name.

"Korea, get back here young lady! You do not get away with talking to me like that!"

"What was that daddy? You don't want to talk to me anymore? Well that's okay. I can manage without a little guidance from an unsupportive dad."

Korea left Shuutoku in full anger. She ran all the way to Yosen in hope Murasakibara would teach her.

* * *

Korea pushed open the door and walked in. Someone threw a basketball towards her and she caught it for the first time. Korea looked up to see a boy running towards her.

"Hey Tatsuya! Were you trying to purposely hit me... Again?"

Korea handed Tatsuya the basketball and he laughed. When Korea went to America during her second and third year of middle school, she was the new victim of bullying because of her hair. Tatsuya stood up for her and he was the first person Korea ever talked to. After that, she followed him everywhere he went and saw him as an older brother.

**(Fact: Himoru Tatsuya is Korea's friend and older brother. When him and Kagami began to separate, he didn't want Korea to do the same, so he took her places and said he will always love her. That is how he became Korea's second middle school crush.)**

"I have to think about that one. If you're looking for Murasakibara, he's over there."

"Thanks Tatsuya!"

Korea ran up to Murasakibara as he sat and ate cookies with a towel over his head that covered his eys. She stood in front of him and grabbed one of his cookies.

"Hey Mukkun-"

"Put it back or I'll crush you."

Korea placed the cookie down and took the towel off Murasakibara's head. He handed her a cookie and yawned.

"What do you want Koreachin?"

"I want you to teach me some basketball moves."

Murasakibara stared at Korea and began to laugh. He got up and ruffled her hair.

"You're funny Koreachin. I'm surprise you even still try to play after losing against Minechin. Takes more than hard work to win. You have to have talent and that's something you don't have."

Korea stared in utter disbelief as Murasakibara walked towards the court. To say he "borrowed" snacks from her, he was being a very unsupportive friend. Korea stomped out of Yosen and sighed. She only had two people she could turn to, Akashi and Kise. Knowing Akashi, he would probably tell her about him being the absolute and she should just back down. Kise was more kind hearted and he couldn't possibly say no to Korea. To see if it was true or not, Korea went to Rakuzan to test her theory.

"Akashi-kun!"

Korea ran up to Akashi and sighed. She pretty much ran the way there and she needed to take a break. Akashi stared at her in suspicion.

**(Fact: Akashi Seijuuro is Korea's... He's nothing! Korea hates his guts and he hates hers...Just kidding. Korea and Akashi are very great friends. She seeshim as the perfect gentleman while he sees her as his type of girl, a refined woman.** **)**

"Akashi-kun...Can you teach me some basketball moves? Nobody else wants to teach me."

"And what makes you think I'll do it?"

Korea stared at Akashi as he dribbled the basketball he held in his hand. Korea hung her head and sighed.

"Before you begin talking about your Emporer Eye and how you're the absolute, I will leave now."

Korea turned on her heel and walk towards the door. Just before she left, Akashi stopped her.

"Korea you should just give up on basketball. If you don't remember, I discovered your talent. Playing against me is not the best option you have."

"Funny you said that because I only started playing basketball when I moved to America. You're confusing me with Kuroko. And it's not a talent, it's just the way I play. You should have known this, Mr.Absolute."

Korea continued walking out of Rakuzan. She never liked Akashi whether he was her former classmate or not. Instead of running, she walked all the way to Kaijo, this time, stopping to buy a ice pop. Korea walked in to Kaijo and Kise noticed her.

"Koreacchi!"

Kise ran up to Korea and lifted her in the air. Kasamatsu, Kaijo's captain, threw a basketball at Kise's head. The basketball hit Kise's head and he fell to the floor, dropping Korea.

**(Fact: Kasamatsu Yukio is Kaijo's basketball captain. He and Korea aren't distinguishly anything but he his a love moment ruiner.)**

"Senpai! What was that for?"

"Stop flirting with her and get over here to practice!"

 "Can I stay and watch?"

Kasamatsu and Kise stared questioningly at Korea as she got off the floor. She smiled and looked at Kasamatsu.

"I'm not busy today and I'm great at basketball. My shooting average ranges up to one hundred twenty-six shots a season."

Kasamatsu sighed deeply and walked towards the court. Korea smiled with a mischievous look on her face.

"You can stay as long as you don't get in the way."

"Thanks Kasama-chan! I promise I won't do anything to upset you!"

Kise stared at Korea and rolled his eyes. Korea grabbed his arm and grinned.

"How do you convince that guy? I think I'm just his punching bag. Maybe I should use your technique."

"It's pretty simple. All you do is brag about yourself for a while and wham! You get what you want. They always say a single person gets more of life than a person in a relationship. I must be a lucky child."

Kise led Korea to a bench and made her sit. He handed her a necklace and told her to put it on.

"Now I know it's safe. If you don't mind, I'll walk you home after practice."

"Sure! I'll even buy us ice pops."

Korea sat and watched Kaijo practice. Ever so often, their shooting guard, Moriyama, would smile at Korea every time he went to make a basket. When he did, he would wink at her. Korea didn't do anything but stare and let her inner self scream.

_How dare he winks at me like I'm his girlfriend?! He must be insane if he thinks I'm going to fall for him!_

When Kaijo took a break from practicing, Korea heard Moriyama and Kise talking about her.

**(Fact: Moriyama Yoshitaka is Kaijo's shooting guard. He was the first third year to fall for Korea and tried to lure her to love him too. Of course, Korea rejected him and continued on with her life as Moriyama constantly tries to make himself apart of it.)**

"After practice, you have to introduce me to her. It'll be a great way to show the others I have a cute chick."

"Sure thing Mori-senpai!"

_Damn! Do they know I can hear them?! These two are killing me right now!_

~~~~Kise walked away from Moriyama and handed Korea a drink. He sat beside her and opened his.

"So you guys lost Inter High? Must be tough for a team that just started last year."

"How much would you know? You just started high school last year so shut it before I do it for you."

"You don't have to speak so violently Koreacchi. I'm sorry!"

Korea took a sip of her drink and looked at the court. She turned her head in every direction to figure something out. 

"Koreacchi, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out the court's size. I would say around eight to ten yards."

Kise stared at Korea and patted her head. Korea push his hand away and frowned.

"Stop it! What do I look like to you? A dog?"

"Pretty much if you count the dog ears and tail."

Kise pulled Korea's ear and grinned. Korea rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Come on Kise! We got to finish practicing."

"Coming!"

Kise got up from beside Korea and went back on the court. Korea finished her drink and threw it in the trash. Just as she got up, a basketball came her way.

"Whoa!"

Korea bended back to dodge the basketball and almost fell to the floor. She steadied herself and threw the basketball towards the court. Korea went back to the bench and continued watching Kaijo practice.

* * *

"Wait a minute Koreacchi!"

Korea waited on the bench as Kise prepared to leave. She sighed deeply and rested her elbows on her knees.

"You have the most cutest sigh. Will you please do it again for me?"

Korea looked up to Moriyama sitting beside her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her ear.

"What do you want? I'm not interested in you so go away."

 Moriyama slid close to Korea and placed his arm around her waist. Korea sighed and looked at the locker room, waiting for Kise.

"You're really cute Korea. I heard you tell Kise you're single. Are you thinking about someone now?"

"Nope. Even if I was, your name would be the last one I think of. You are as annoying as my nieces and nephews."

Korea pulled away from Moriyama and stood up. Just as she did, Kise ran over to her.

"Let's go Koreacchi! I've seen you met Moriyama."

"Mhmm, yeah, okay. Now let's go! I promised myself an ice pop."

Korea walked away and Kise followed her. It was already dark out and the night air was cold. Korea rubbed her arms as the cool air hit her.

"Now time for those ice pops!"

Korea and Kise went inside the convenience store and bought ice pops. When they walked out, Korea felt colder as she ate her ice pop. Kise realized this and placed his jacket on Korea's shoulders.

"Koreacchi, you're cold, aren't you?"

"Pretty much. I wish I had brought my jacket then you could've keep yours."

"It's fine. I like being able to share my stuff with you."

Kise continued walking while holding Korea's hand. Ever so often, Korea began slowing down to look up at the starry sky. She saw multiple shooting stars each time.

"Ki-chan. The next shooting star you see, make a wish on it. Mine always come true when I do this."

Kise looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. He closes his eyes tightly and whispered under his breath. When he opened his eyes, he smiled at Korea.

"My wish came true already. Isn't that amazing?"

"It did? Wasn't that a bit early?"

Korea looked up at the sky and placed her outstretched arm in front of her. She clenched her fist and pulled her arm down.

"If stars were so easy to catch...They're just too pretty to linger in the sky like that. I want at least twenty-one of them."

"Just as pretty as you are."

Still holding Korea's hand, Kise laced his fingers with Korea's. Korea looked at him and blushed.

_Damn Korea! I promised myself not to fall in love. I'm not in love! Especially not with this weirdo._

"Koreacchi...Let's go."

"Yeah. I miss my warm bed."

Korea and Kise continued walking and talked about other things. When they reached Korea's house, Kise let her hand go.

"Thanks Ki-chan. Here's your jacket."

"Keep it till tomorrow. You can keep the necklace though. It looks better on you than some fangirl I bought it for."

Korea stared at the necklace and smiled. Kise lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"I don't know but I'll try to make it. My dad said he needed help so I'll see what he wanted."

"Okay. See you tomorrow Koreacchi."

Kise kissed Korea on the lips and walked off. Korea blushed deeply and felt her hot face. She shook her head and went inside her house. When she opened the door, she saw her mom, dad and Kuroko all sitting at the table eating.

"What's up guys? I see you made curry, Mom. Keep it up and you'll be the top cook in Japan."

Korea made her way to the stairs and just before she made it halfway, her mom stopped her.

"What's this I hear about you cursing at your father? As your mother, I should properly ground you. I'll give this time to defend yourself occasionally."

"I have nothing to say about it. I simply stated my thoughts and that was it. A little honesty doesn't hurt anyone."

Korea folded her arms and Kuroko shook his head. He placed his plate in the sink and went up the stairs.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mom. I'm going back to my room now."

Kuroko went to his room and left Korea and her mom and Masaaki downstairs. Korea's mom tapped her fingers on the table while Masaaki continued eating.

"Korea...when your father told me, we were thinking about this. As a punishment, you are going to quit the basketball team."

"Funny you say that because someone once told me to follow my dreams and never give up. I obviously won't just quit basketball because of a punishment. I have to go anyways. Aida's father, Kagetora, is suppose to teach us some new moves. No one else wants to teach me so I'm lucky Kagetora wants to do it."

Korea went up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Korea fell on her bed and began to cry. There was a knock at the door and it opened slowly.

"Korea? Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone! Go away!"

Kuroko walked in Korea's room and closed the door behind him. He sat on her bed and rubbed her back.

"Korea, you should just go to practice. Masaaki really wants you to go but Mom won't because she couldn't make it herself. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I'll never get hurt. I played street ball in America and do you know how rough they play? I don't care what Mom has to say. I'm going either way whether she likes it or not."

Kuroko stopped rubbing Korea's back and stood up. He opened the door to her room and sighed.

"I know you'll be a great basketball player. Just be careful out on the court against boys."

"Stop worrying so much!"

Korea threw a pillow at Kuroko. He closed the door in time and the pillow hit the wall. She wiped her eyes and laughed. Korea knew she would never lose or get hurt. It was her dream to play basketball.


	9. Love's Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is such a strong thing. Two guys. One's jealous of the other. Korea thought things couldn't get better.

Korea wrote quickly on her test papers. Lunch started in a hour and she wanted to spend the rest of her class time in the gym. Since she was super smart, all the teachers and principal allowed her to skip any class she wanted. Amazing, right? After Korea placed the papers down on the teacher's desk, she ran towards the gym and began to practice.

"I can shoot pretty good. I might as well just do it anyway."

Korea started from the free throw line and kept backing up every time she made the shot. When she finished, she was the other side of the court, sweating and breathing hard. Korea spun the basketball in her hand and dribbled.

"Maybe I should-"

The bell sounded which indicated lunch. Korea dropped the basketball and ran to Kuroko's and Kagami's class. When she got there, Korea walked over to Kuroko's and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her head on top of his.

"Oniisan...I was wondering: Do you want me to buy you lunch or would you rather have me run home real quick and make you something?"

"Can you buy me something and it would be real sweet if you could get my notebook out my room. I was rushing that I forgot."

"Okay! And I'll get you something too Kagami-kun."

Korea walked out the classroom and ran home to get Kuroko's notebook. When she got there, her mother looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"It's lunch and oniisan wanted me to get his notebook."

Korea went in Kuroko's room and grabbed his notebook. Something whimpered and she looked down to see her puppy.

"Miku wants to go to school with Mommy? You can't. I'll take you to see Daddy when I come home."

Miku barked happily as Korea gave her a dog treat. After Korea said bye to her mom, she ran quickly back to school and bought her, Kuroko, and Kagami a sandwich before they sold out. Korea walked back to Kuroko's class and handed Kuroko and Kagami their sandwiches.

"I used this out my own expenses Kagami. You owe me."

"I didn't ask you to get it for me so that's your problem."

"Well give me back that sandwich!"

Before Kagami could've bite into the sandwich, Korea took it from him and but into it. Kagami stared a her in utter disbelief as she placed the sandwich in front of him. Korea nodded her head as she swallowed the sandwich.

"The flavors just burst in my mouth. It's so delicious. I'm going to eat mine as well as yours."

Korea sat down in a chair beside Kagami and ate her sandwich and bit off Kagami's. Kagami stared at Korea as she finished her sandwich and was about to finish his.

"Thank you Korea for the sandwich. I will considerably eat it now."

Korea grinned as Kagami took his sandwich and ate it all in one bite. Korea looked over at Kuroko to see him finishing his sandwich. She smiled, thinking it was nice to spend time with her friends.

"I've been meaning to ask you this Korea."

Korea looked at Kagami to see him staring at her. She blinked her eyes more than usual as he peered down her shirt.

"Why are your breasts so huge?"

"You pervert! Stop looking!"

Korea covered her chest as Kagami grinned. Kuroko punched Kagami in his head and shook his milk carton.

"I don't mind if you pick on her, but no one talks about my sister's breasts so naturally."

"That sounded awkward."

"Would you like him to continue to talk about your breasts? He may just touch them."

"Never mind. Be as awkward as you please."

"Thank you."

Kagami and Kuroko continued to tease Korea about her breasts. After a few moments of silence, Kagami and Kuroko looked at Korea.

"Can you drive?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because Alex sent me a bunch of videos of when you were in America and she said one of them had you driving."

After lunch was over, Korea went back to the gym and continued practicing. Since she shoots perfectly, there was nothing to do other than work on her agility and they way her feet move. By the time Korea finished creating three new moves, she heard an annoyed cough. When she looked back,she saw the vice principal, Miss Kurusu, walking towards her.

"Miss Tetsuya, why aren't you in class?"

Korea looked at Miss Kurusu and shrugged her shoulders. She continued shooting until Miss Kurusu grabbed her ear and looked into her eyes.

"Don't think just because your father is the basketball coach for one of the kings in the league, that you can kindly walk out of class and do as you please. You will be reporting to class and I'll report the principal."

"What's the topic? I can't give a report without a topic. How about: 'The crazy old woman who's gone lu-lu.' It's easy and the report will get a lot of likes and views."

"Izuma...Tetsuya!"

"She used the middle name. That doesn't sound good."

Korea broke free from Miss Kurusu and ran back to her class. When she got there, she hid behind her teacher, Ayame Tsunako. Miss Kurusu looked at Miss Ayame as she held Korea in her arms, surprised.

"Miss Tsunako! Control that little freak! If she ever roams these school grounds while class is going, I swear, you won't have a job and she'll be expelled!"

"Y-yes Miss Kurusu!"

Korea looked at Miss Kurusu as she walked out the class. Korea grabbed her glasses off her desk and put them on her face. She placed her hair in a messy bun and stuck a pen through it. Korea grabbed Miss Ayame's clipboard and held it to her chest. She began to imitate Miss Kurusu, which made the class laugh.

"The way you kids behave is unacceptable! I shall report each and every one of you to the principal. Stop fidgeting when I'm talking Furihata!"

Korea slammed the clipboard down on Furihata's desk and stared at him. The class laughed even more as Furihata had a terrified look on his face. Korea crossed her arms and walked back to the front of the class.

"Miss Ayame. Control your class's behavior! What if the school board saw?! It'll be your fault if we lose our jobs!"

"But Miss Kurusu-"

"Don't Miss Kurusu me! You people stress me out. Someone hand me my aspirin!"

Korea held onto her head like Miss Kurusu did when she accidentally hit her with a basketball. Korea looked at her classmates to see them stifling their laughs. Most of the students were whispering to each other while grinning. The bell rung and everyone got up filled with excitement. Korea pushed her glasses up on her face and headed towards the door with Furihata as a group of students surrounded her.

"Korea! Can you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?"

"No! Sit with me!"

Commotion rained in the class and Korea sighed. Her and Furihata slid past everyone and walked out the class. Furihata grabbed Korea's bag and blushed when Korea looked at him.

"I have a question: Why do you blush every time I look at you?"

"W-what do you mean? I d-don't blush."

"You're doing it now."

Korea poked Furihata's cheek and sighed. Korea and Furihata continued walking down the hall until Furihata accidentally tripped and fell.

"Are you okay Furihata-san?"

"Yeah. I just fell.

Korea pulled Furihata up and looped her elbow with his. Furihata blushed as Korea continued walking like that until they reached the front gate. Korea gasped with surprise when she saw a red foreign car pull up and a brown haired male stepped out the driver's seat. He looked towards Korea and grinned.

"Hey Koko! It's about time you got out of school."

"Ma...Makoto how co-"

"Shush, shush, shush. Don't say a word, but just get in the backseat."

Makoto grabbed Korea's hand and bag and walked her to the car. Korea waved goodbye to Furihata as Makoto opened the car door and helped her in. Korea gasped again when she realized who was in the passenger seat.

 **(Fact: Makoto Tetsuya is Korea's twenty-three year old brother. Out of all her siblings, Korea respects Makoto the most, even through his sexual desires. Makoto often teases Korea** **by calling her babe or by her nickname, Koko. Makoto is also Korea's teacher, Ayame Tsunako, boyfriend, which makes Korea very close to Ayame.)**

"Oh God. Somebody just shoot me."

Korea sunk in the backseat as Makoto grinned as he drove down the street. She looked out the window and sighed.

"What's wrong Korea? You act like something's wrong with Kise but we all know...you like him back. Wait. Love him back."

"Pft. I rather lose my virginity than love him. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

Korea looked suspiciously at Makoto and Kise as she reached into her bag and pulled out a brush. She began to brush her hair and change clothes.

"I thought it would be nice for you to break free from all hell with Mom. I paid her three hundred dollars just so you could stay with me for a month. Now you can go to basketball practice without any problems."

"So what does this have to do with Ki-chan?"

"Kise stays with me since we both work in the same industry. Besides, he may be able to get something from out this plan. Maybe you two could take a bath together, sleep in the same room, have sex. Who knows?"

"Fuck you Mako-sama."

After Korea was through with changing, she pulled out her phone and texted Kuroko and Tatsuya. Since she had some free time, Korea and Tatsuya planned to meet up and spend some time together. After a fifteen minute drive, Korea stepped out of Makoto's car. Kise grabbed Korea's bag and walked inside Makoto's condo. Korea slid her feet out her shoes and sat on the couch while continuing to text Tatsuya.

"If you need something, just call. I'll be out for a bit so later Koko."

Korea watched as Makoto walked out the door and closed it behind him. Korea continued to stare down at her phone until she felt Kise sit closely beside her. Korea looked up at Kise and bit her lip.

"W-what?! I'm not thinking of anything dirty!"

"Yeah right! Watch where your eyes scan."

"Koreacchi, you're so mean!"

"What? I can't help the fact that I'm irresistibly cute."

Korea got off the chair and went in the kitchen. She grabbed two loaves of bread and made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Korea made one for Kise and handed it to him when she sat back down.

"Enjoy this moment before I leave. I'm trying to make you happy okay? I don't like you in any sort of way."

"Koreacchi..."

Korea bit into her sandwich and stared at her phone as Kise ran his fingers in her hair and down to her halfway exposed chest. Kise turned Korea's face towards his and looked into her eyes.

"If you want to make me happy Koreacchi...make love to me."

"Okay. Wait...Do what?!"

Korea stared at Kise and looked surprised. Kise brought his face closer to hers and kissed her on the lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Korea stared at Kise as his hair fell in his face. He pulled Korea closer to him by the waist and ran his hands up and down her sides, easily slipping his hands in her shirt to undo her bra. Before Kise pulled Korea's shirt over her head, Korea grabbed Kise's hands and pushed them towards his chest. Kise looked at Korea as she blushed.

"I-I don't think y-you s-should do that K-Ki-chan."

"Koreacchi...are you telling me that you're still a vi-"

"N-no! I mean yes! You know...I'm trying to tell you that.....I just need to go out for a bit. If Mako-sama comes back, tell him I borrowed his other car."

Korea ate the last bit of her sandwich and got off the couch. She grabbed Makoto's other car keys and walked outside. When she closed the door, she leaned against it and felt her face get hot as she thought of what Kise did.

"What's the hell wrong with me? I don't like anyone. Especially not Kise."

Korea looked down at her phone and remembered basketball practice was still going on. She swung the car key around her finger and walked towards the car. Before she stepped inside the car, she heard her phone ring and looked at the screen to see it was Tatsuya.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ko-chan. We'll have to hang out after basketball practice."

"It's fine. I wasn't really busy."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

Korea looked at her phone as she hung up from Tatsuya. Korea threw her phone on the ground and watched it crack.

**(It didn't crack. Korea always keeps her phone in a case. White, black, and red with her jersey number eight.)**

"The fuck's wrong with me?! I'm not some kind of love sicko!"

Korea picked up her phone and went back in the condo. She walked into Makoto's room and grabbed her bag for practice and stomped back outside.

" 'Love you too'. What's wrong with me?"

* * *

**~After A Drive Of A Couple of Swears~**

* * *

 Korea opened the gym door slightly as she looked inside. Everyone was practicing except Kuroko, who was sitting on a bench beside Riko. Korea walked inside, trying to hide her annoyance and anger. Riko noticed Korea and gestured Korea towards her.

"Aw. What's wrong Koko? You seemed annoyed."

"Oh no. I'm just the opposite."

"Really? Your face doesn't tell that."

"Of course I'm annoyed! Do you know how messed up you can end if a boy says I love you and you said I love you back?! I'm not a love sicko like other girls!"

"Calm down. It can't that big of a deal."

Korea looked at Riko with a more annoyed expression. Kuroko grinned as Korea pulled her hair in a loose ponytail as she sat beside him. Korea looked at Kuroko and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ouch! Try relieving your anger by shooting this basketball."

"You're right."

Kuroko handed Korea the basketball and waited for her to shoot it on the court. Instead, Korea stood up and threw the basketball towards the goal like it was a baseball. The basketball went into the hoop and landed on the ground. Kuroko face palmed as Korea sat back down beside him.

"You idiot! You were suppose to continue to shoot the basketball. And on the court."

"I don't want to."

Kuroko and Riko sighed and looked at each other. Riko got up and began to dismiss the basketball players. After she did, Kagami and Furihata walked over to Korea.

"A-Are you okay Korea?"

"I seriously doubt it. The only time she gets extremely mad is when she tells a boy 'I love you'. She's always been like that."

Kagami and Furihata began to have their own conversation. Korea pulled her phone out her pocket and looked at the home screen. She continued to do that until Kagami slapped her in the back of her head.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Who did you tell 'I love you'?"

"You'd be very upset if I told you."

"Tell me!"

Korea looked at her hands as Kagami stared at her. She began blushing as she whispered under her breath.

"Ta..."

"Speak up Korea."

"Tatsuya..."

Kagami kneeled down in front of Korea and peered in her face. Korea tried to quickly hide her blush but Kagami grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the court. He passed Korea a basketball and grinned.

"Alright Korea! If you lose, you can't talk to Tatsuya anymore. If I lose, I'll do whatever you want."

Korea spun the basketball in her hand and sighed. Kuroko poked Korea in her rear end and gave her a thumbs up. Korea rolled her eyes and dribbled the basketball. Everyone was getting ready to leave, but stopped to see Kagami and Korea play one-on-one. Hyuuga slapped Kagami in the back of his head and sighed.

"Go home! Korea has to get ready for a date and you're stopping her."

"It's fine. Tatsuya said we can meet up once he calls me."

Korea shot the basketball and watched as it rolled on the floor. Kagami clicked his tongue as Korea loosed her ponytail.

"I didn't even say go."

"Oh well. Two to zip."

"You really are the bitch Tatsuya described you as."

"You missed at least two words. He describes me as  _his_ sexy bitch."

Kagami gritted his teeth as Korea threw the basketball towards him. He ferociously dribbled the basketball as Korea bent her knees.

"You seem to like Tatsuya a lot. Are you two dating?"

"Nope. After tonight, we will be."

"Not if I have something to say about it!"

Kagami ran up to the goal to dunk, but Korea placed her foot out and he tripped. When Kagami fell, Korea grabbed the basketball and dunked herself. Kagami looked up at Korea as she flipped her hair.

"That's not regulations!"

"It's street rules man. I won't count that one then but I'll count the next."

Korea pulled Kagami up and sighed. After thirty minutes of shooting and jumping, Kagami laid on the gym floor, exhausted. Korea walked over to his side and grinned.

"I win."

"Shut up! Go...fuck Tatsuya or...something."

"You didn't want to say that, did you?"

"No! Go do whatever!"

Korea grinned even more as she walked over towards Kuroko. Kuroko pulled Korea on his lap and handed her her phone. Korea placed the phone to her ear and heard the sound of chewing.

"He...llo?"

"Stop it Atsushi! Give me the phone!"

"Aww! I want to talk to Koreachin!"

"You can talk to her later. Go get some snacks."

Korea giggled softly as she heard Tatsuya and Murasakibara fight over the phone. She could tell Tatsuya was flushed when he began talking.

"Did you hear any of that Ko-chan?"

"All of it. Did you needed something?"

"Not really. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the fair tonight since we really didn't decide on what we'll do."

"Sure! I'll see you later and love you!"

After Korea hung up from Tatsuya, she looked at her phone. Kagami and Kuroko sighed as Korea folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"She told him 'I love you' again. They'll be a great couple alright. A great one."

"Shut up Kagami-kun!"

Korea got off the floor and walked out the gym. She got in the car and texted Makoto, telling him not to tell Kise she would've been gone almost all night.

* * *

**~After A Drive Of Swears N' Traffic~**

* * *

Korea walked with her fingers laced with Tatsuya's. It wasn't out of affection or anything, it was actually because Tatsuya was toxicated and Korea didn't want him to get hurt. After they left the fair, Tatsuya decided to take Korea to his friend's party and Tatsuya drank a bit too much. While most girls would've seen it as a bad thing, Korea thought it was a good. 

**(Here are a few of her thoughts.)**

_Tatsuya's drunk! Now I can confess my love to him and he will just quickly say he loves me, too. I'm such a genius! I can't wait to sleep in his room every night! Ki-chan will be so jealous! Then Kagami-kun will leave me alone about being single._

"Ko-chan..."

Korea's thoughts were cut short when Tatsuya called her name. Korea looked up at Tatsuya to see his cheeks were faintly red from the alcohol and he was smiling.

"Ko-chan...I love you."

"Eh?"

It was unexpected for him to say that. Korea blushed as Tatsuya lead her the rest of the way to her car. When they got in, Tatsuya pulled Korea's glasses off her face and pulled her into a kiss. It was brief and when their lips parted, Korea blushed more.

"Mhmm...Tatsu-"

"Don't say anything, Ko-chan. I knew, ever since middle school that you had a crush on me. So tonight, I'm going to give you what you always wanted from me because I felt the same about you."

"You aren't drunk, are you?"

"Only a little. I'm drunk to the point where my mind is fuzzy, but not drunk enough where it can make me do something crazy. You can spend the night at my place if you like."

Korea blushed as Tatsuya caressed her cheek before pulling Korea into another deep, lustful kiss.

"Before I do anything so lustful, let's head to my place."

"Yeah~"


End file.
